


Fairly Impossible

by Comet96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: "These are all woman that fancy you, Malfoy." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "They've all reported me because they think I'm sleeping with you."Elspeth Potter was used to the limelight, but getting attention for all the wrong reasons, she wasn't. Being suspended from her job as a Healer was one step, but when family secrets come out it may push her over the edge. Add in romance, family and a few death threats, then you have the perfect Summer of 2003.How can Elspeth manage a chaotic life when she's keeping things from the Great Harry Potter, Ron can't seem to keep his nose out of other people's business, and Lucius Malfoy is plotting her death.On top of it all, her cousin is due to get married in August, Blaise Zabini's constantly trying to get her to sign some suspicious looking contracts, and she's certain Narcissa Malfoy has become her number one fan against all odds.It was going to be a fairly impossible few months.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. A Fairly Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Another chapter for you.
> 
> I want to let everyone know that I write these chapters on the go and post them once they are finished. I don't have a secret stash and post willy nilly. I write them and then I post them.
> 
> Please except my apology for any mistakes. I'm rubbish at triple checking and I often get into fights with word/google/grammarly about everything.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. Comet96 xx

"Elspeth, Healer Malfoy wants to see you in his office," Vinnie said, popping his head through the door of the children's room. I glanced up to look at him and frowned.

"Why?" I asked, rising from the floor and waving goodbye to the children as I left. "What does he want now?"

"Not too sure, Ellie, but I did see Grant heading there earlier."

"Gareth Grant? That dipshit? What has he done?" Vinnie shrugged as he led me to Healer Malfoy's office on the fourth floor.

He stopped outside the door and gave me a sympathetic smile before walking off. What was that look about? Did he know something I didn't? Did he know why I was here?

Not bothering to knock, I barged into Malfoy's office, grimacing as I saw Gareth Grant sitting in one of the chairs in front of Malfoy's desk.

"No respect whatsoever, Draco. I told you she's a liability," Grant said to the blond man leaning back in his seat. He looked too young to be Head Healer of St Mungo's, but no one could doubt he had the ability and gifts to be in the position he was in now.

"I'm the liability here, Grant? Who was it being called up into court on three different occasions because he allowed three patients to die on his watch?" I asked, slamming the door shut as I marched over to the chair he was sitting on and looked down at him.

"Those charges were dropped!" he shouted, rising and towering over me. "And we're not here about me, we're here for you."

"Why am I here?" I turned my attention to Malfoy. He leaned back in his chair, his back straight and arms on the rests. He didn't bother with an answer, just let his silver eyes run over my body. "You're wasting my time, Malfoy."

"Give him some respect, he's your boss." I snapped my head to Grant and clenched my jaw. What in Merlin's name did he thing he was doing ordering me about? "Though I don't suppose you know what respect is do you. You spread your legs open for anyone."

SMACK.

I wouldn't regret that one bit, not even with the bollocking I was about to receive for it.

"Why you little who–"

"Grant, leave my office," Draco drawled, rising from his chair and waving Grant out. Luckily, Grant left without another word and surprisingly shut the door softly behind him. "You know I'm going to have to suspend you for three weeks now and you'll be on probation for another three when you return to work."

"I don't see why I'm the one being suspended here, Grant should be fired for his unprofessional attitude and unqualified role in this hospital," I argued, resting my hands on my hips as I glared at the man in front of me.

"There's a case on Grant, but that's not why you're here, Elspeth." He walked over to his desk and picked up a pile of papers and grimaced as he turned to face me. "I've had a remarkable amount of reports filed about you and most of them aren't good."

"What? Who's been reporting me? And for what? I'm the best damn Healer you have here, Malfoy."

"I know that, but I can't ignore ten reports about you within three weeks." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"Give me their names," I hissed, stepping closer to him.

"You know I can't do that."

"Draco, give me their names."

"Abigail Jones, Heather Windsor, Janice Green, Kathrine Smith, Karla Briggs, Roseanna Robertson, Gemma Pickerton, Natasha Groves, Samantha Dugless, and Belinda Brown." I scoffed in disgust as he listed off each of their names.

"These are all woman that fancy you, Malfoy." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "They've all reported me because they think I'm sleeping with you. I've also got no doubt that they're all slept with Grant and he's blackmailing them to get me fired."

"Of course they've all slept with him," came a smooth voice as the door closed behind them. I glared over at Blaise as he leaned back against the wall.

"That's not the point, Blaise. I'm being suspended because Grant is a crap Healer and he feels belittled by a woman that's better than him."

"You're a modest one, aren't you, Ellie," he joked, moving over to the desk and dropping himself down in one of the chairs, resting his feet on the desk.

"She's a Potter, what else would you expect," Malfoy muttered shuffling the papers and setting them on his desk. "I can't change anything now, Elspeth, you'll have to deal with the suspension for a few days until you can take it up with the board in court."

"How about first thing in the morning? I'm not wasting my time going to breakfast and lunch with the old biddies when I could be here helping. I'll have Kingsley here within the hour if you want." I wasn't beyond abusing my power as a Potter to help get me off suspension.

"I'm obligated to having you signed off for a minimum of seven days. It's actually in your contract." Not believing a word he said, I turned to Blaise, knowing he'd give it to me straight.

"He's right, Ellie. Technically you're not allowed to work again until you've had a review with the board and that can only happen after seven days on suspension," Blaise said, reciting the laws as if he was reading from a book. He was used to it, seeing as he was Malfoy's lawyer. This was his job.

"Are you shitting me?" I looked between the pair and knew that I was in fact going to have to wait seven days for a freaking board review.

"Afraid not, Ellie. You should head home and get yourself comfortable," Blaise said, wiggling his feet as if demonstrating how to do so.

"If I didn't like you, Blaise, I would have cursed you by now," I spat as him, crossing my arms as I looked at Malfoy. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"I've already tried." From the tired and drained look on his face, I believed him.

"Right, if it all goes tits up, don't come crying to me, I've already told you I'm the best you've got," I said, marching over to his fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. "Rettop Manor." With one last glance at the two men in the room I stepped into the fire.

* * *

The glass of wine was looking tempting, but I couldn't bring myself to drink it. I didn't want to chase my problems away with drink and end up like an alcoholic. I'd seen what that had done to some people and I wasn't willing to let it go that far.

"Does Mistress not want her wine?" Poppy asked and I looked down at her big brown eyes and the concern looked she had there.

"Oh, no thank you, Poppy, sorry for wasting it," I said, pushing the red wine towards her on the edge of the kitchen island.

"It's alright, Mistress, Poppy will use it for dinner tonight," the house-elf said before disappearing into her kitchen downstairs.

"Not even your house-elf wants to talk to you," I grumbled to myself, resting my head in my hand and leaning on the table. It seemed everything was going tits up in my life at the moment.

I was suspended from my job, I was lying to my family, and I had some serious issues with admitting to some life changing news. Resting my head on the table, I stifled the sob that was desperate to make its way from my throat. Against my attempts, my eyes leaked the awful substance known as tears.

"If I knew I'd return home to my girlfriend crying on the kitchen island, I would have brought flowers," joked the familiar voice of my better half. I glanced up at him and admired the way his teasing face turned to one of worry as he caught my tears. "Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I suck," I cried, wiping my tears away as he joined my at the island, his arms wrapping around me. "I fail at everything. Why can't anything be normal for a change? I'm fed up of lying to everyone and it's making me tired."

"What do you mean lying to everyone?" He ran his fingers through my hair and gently cupped my face. "Are you lying to me?"

"You know who I'm talking about. We need to tell my family about us. I don't think it's fair to keep it a secret anymore." He frowned at my words and I knew why we agreed to keep things quiet between us, but that wasn't fair anymore. "We need to tell Harry and the rest of my family."

"You know it's not that simple," he moaned, stepping back from me and running his hand through his hair. "My father—"

"I don't care what your father thinks, Draco. He doesn't get a say in your life anymore. Unless it's not your father's opinion you care about." From the deep sigh and the hand rubbing his eyes, he knew what I was talking about.

"You know it has nothing to do with that," he said shaking his head. "You being a Potter has no sway on the way I feel about you."

"What about my Weasley side?" I knew how much he disliked the Weasley's and even though he had long left Hogwarts, the rivalry he had with Ron was still a sore subject between them.

"You're not actually a Weasley, Ellie, they're just your godparents." We'd had this argument a thousand times and I wasn't willing to believe that he didn't somewhat resent part of me for being related to the Weasley's.

"I'll have you know that my great-grandmother was Marianna Prewett, so I am in fact related to the Weasley's," I said smugly giving him the slight smirk he was known for at Hogwarts.

"You are quite the devious witch and I completely understand why you were placed in Slytherin." He placed a kiss on my lips and wrapped me in his arms. I sighed in comfort and rested my head against his chest. "You know it won't just be our families we tell, right?"

"I know, but I'm tired of hiding you away from everyone." I pulled back and looked up at him, letting him see how happy he made me by agreeing. "Plus, Harry's wedding is in August and I don't plan on going alone like I did with Ron and Hermione's. There are far too many aunts and uncles trying to set me up with 'successful' men. I'm content with the one I have."

"Lucky me," he teased, pressing a kiss to my head and swaying with me to the music in his head. "I've got a surprise for you though."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Hopefully, due to the circumstances, you'll thank me for this one," he said spinning me around, before wrapping me in his arms, my back to his chest. "I've decided to take a few days off and whisk you away to our Cornish cottage."

"How have you managed to get a few days off?" I asked knowing how difficult it was for him to get time off due to his busy schedule. It wasn't easy being Head Healer.

"That's where Blaise comes in. He pulled the board members up on a few indiscretions they had and managed to get me a week off in return for our silence." He explained it as if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew him better than that.

"Did you have Blaise blackmail the board members so you could take me away?" It was hard to keep the smile from my face and he didn't bother hiding the sheepish look from his. "You could be fired for that!"

"Trust me, sweetheart, they won't be reporting me in fear that they'll end up in Azkaban."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. You should hurry and pack so we can leave," he said waving me off towards our bedroom. I frowned at him, taking in the way he chewed his bottom lip in nerves. There was something weird going on with him.

"Poppy's making us dinner, can't we leave after? I don't want her cooking for no reason." Maybe Hermione had been rubbing off on me, but I respected Poppy and tried to give her the most comfortable room and kitchen she could ask for.

"As you wish, my dear." He didn't hide the roll of his eyes.

"There's no reason to be snarky about it, Draco," I muttered, glaring at him and doing as he suggested and headed to our room to pack.


	2. A Fairly Interesting Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Another chapter for you.
> 
> I want to let everyone know that I write these chapters on the go and post them once they are finished. I don't have a secret stash and post willy nilly. I write them and then I post them.
> 
> Please except my apology for any mistakes. I'm rubbish at triple checking and I often get into fights with word/google/grammarly about everything.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. Comet96 xx

Poppy had dinner ready half an hour after I went upstairs to pack, and I met Draco in our smaller dining room. On the table waiting for me next to my plate was a bunch of tulips and my favourite box of chocolates.

"Are you spoiling me?" I asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting opposite side of the table.

"I figured I better butter you up before suggesting we go see my mother on our way to the cottage."

"I always know there's a catch when you buy me nice things," I teased, twirling my fork in spaghetti.

"She knows I'm seeing someone, and I think it's best to tell her and then disappear."

"Very logical of you, Malfoy. Reveal some ground-breaking news and disappear for seven days. Perhaps I'll take a leaf out of your book." I smiled at the roll of his eyes but set my fork down and reached over and took his hand. "If it's what you want to do, then I'm not going to argue. Though I don't think your father will be happy."

"I don't care what he thinks, I love you and that's all that matters," he said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"If Ron saw you like this he'd probably puke." Draco screwed his nose up in disgust and pulled his hand away from mine.

"I'm here pouring my heart out to you and you bring up him of all people," he said, playing with his food and he shook his head in disgust.

"You know you're going to have to eventually spend time around him. He's my friend, Draco, but he's also family and he's going to be there for every important event in our lives." We'd spoken about it a lot, but he still didn't want to admit that I was right.

That was one thing that would never change about Draco, that he hated losing.

"We'll come to that when I can't use every excuse in the book to skip seeing him."

I shook my head at him and joined him in eating. I often tried to remind myself why I was with him, but there had always been a side to Draco I had seen that Harry and Ron hadn't.

It might have helped that he saved my life during the Battle of Hogwarts. Or it could have been the three years we've spent together at St Mungo's. Having been with him for two years had shown me that he wasn't like people thought.

"Let's consider it a good thing that I already know your mother."

* * *

Malfoy Manor would always look like a creepy estate house where you could be expected to die.

I had never liked it, and whenever Narcissa invited me round, I could always picture Hermione being tortured in every room.

It was a good thing that we lived in my family home rather than the one Draco was Heir to. It was a dreary place and it only held bad memories that no one wanted to relive.

Draco took my hand as we stopped outside the door and gave it a light squeeze just as the doors opened and we were greeted by the family house-elf, Tooney.

"Master Malfoy, you have come home, Tooney will get master's room set up." The elf seemed happy to see Draco and I was sure he was close to peeing his pants.

"No need, Tooney, I'm only visiting my mother before we set out for a trip away," Draco said, dipping his head at the elf as he helped me out of my coat and led me away from the house-elf.

I was led down a hallway with a collection of portraits of blond-haired men, whom I assume are the many heirs of the Malfoy family. It was slightly unsettling to see that they all looked like each other even with a mixture of genes from pureblood families.

Draco came to a stop outside a set of dark double doors. He ran his fingers through his hair, a trait I knew he picked up from seeing Harry do it so many times – not that he'd admit it.

Without a second thought, Draco pushed open the doors allowing me to take a glance at a remarkably well-lit library. The floor to ceiling bookcases were filled with books, all of them ranging from bright and dark colourful covers. The light was coming from a wall of full glass that attached onto a sunroom filled with blooming flowers ranging from purples, pinks, blues and yellows.

It was truly magnificent, and I had never seen something so peaceful looking. I wanted to curl up on the couch next to Narcissa, holding a warm cup of tea and a book in my lap.

"Well shit," Draco said as he stared at something in the room with his mother. My heart dropped as my eyes landed on his father who seemed to be sulking in the only shadow in the sunroom. He was hiding underneath a canopy of leaves and looked pale and fragile in the magically lit room.

It surprised me that it was as I was staring at Draco's father that I realised the room was enchanted to replicate a sunny day. It had somehow escaped my mind that it was in fact, seven in the evening and pitch-black outside.

"I was wondering when you'd be bringing your girlfriend round to meet me," Narcissa said, pulling my gaze away from her husband and on her smiling face. "It is a surprise, but a pleasant one, I assure you." She rose from her chair and came over giving Draco a gentle, caring hug. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a look I longed for.

Since losing my parents, I had never craved anything more than one last loving look from them and I wasn't afraid to admit that I was jealous of Draco in this moment.

"Speak for yourself, Narcissa," drawled Lucius as he rose from his hiding place and limped his way to us. "He could have done better. Why he's decided to taint the family with this blood-traitor isn't something I'm going to dwell on." He gave me a disgusted look before setting his cold, grey eyes on his son. "You'll do well to show the whore out, Draco."

That's twice in one day I've been called a whore. My palm twitched as I fought the urge to treat him the same way I had Grant, but this was Draco's father, and even thought I didn't like him, I wouldn't disrespect Draco like that.

Narcissa, it seemed, had a different thought as she didn't hesitate before slapping his across the cheek.

Both Draco and Lucius seemed to stare at her in disbelief, but I was cheering for her on the inside. Perhaps I was also expressing it on the outside if Narcissa's smirk in my direction was any hint.

"I won't tolerate you disrespecting her like that, Lucius. If it wasn't for her cousin then we'd all be locked up for the rest of our miserable lives." Lucius bared his teeth at the mention of Harry. "She makes Draco happy and that's all that should matter."

"He could do better," her husband argued, his fingers twitching as they wrapped around his cane. Draco had once told me that his father kept his wand in his cane, but I knew that Lucius didn't have his wand, and he wouldn't have it until fifteen years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Have you ever seen him so happy? He's a different person and I know it's because of Elspeth. What more could you want from him, Lucius? He got remarkable grades in his NEWTS, he finished his healer training early, he's had an amazing career at St Mungo's he's now Head Healer of St Mungo's, and he has a beautiful and talented girlfriend. I couldn't be prouder of him and I'm happy Elspeth makes him who he is."

It seemed Narcissa's speech had an effect on everyone. Draco was slightly embarrassed if I his cheeks were anything to go by. Lucius was disgust and unaccepting, and I was slightly uncomfortable by the praise.

"Yes, well thank you, Mother," Draco said, shifting slightly as he moved closer to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. Just keep rubbing it in your father's face, Draco. "We came here to tell you the news, but it seems you already know. And, Father." He turned to his father, the glare possibly the cause of future death. "Elspeth comes from the Selwyn bloodline, so her blood in no less pure than ours."

"Excellent, Draco," Lucius grumbled in a low voice as if he was forced to say it. I could feel him plotting my death, and as if sensing it, Narcissa gave him a pointed look and he dismissed himself from the room with a crack.

"Do forgive him, dear," Narcissa said, taking my hand in hers as she pulled me to sit next to her on the sofa. "He's bitter about a lot these days and he does resent your family." That's putting it lightly. He tried to kill Harry in his second year because Harry set Dobby free. "Now, tell me, how long have you been keeping this a secret?"

* * *

There was something calming about water. It could have been the way it brushed over your skin like a soft caress and cleans you from the ugliness of the world.

Hermione once said that water had memory and I always tried to figure out what she was talking about, but as I lay in the hot scented water of my bath, I wondered if she was right. It felt like I was being held by a strong, secure support.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked and I opened my eyes to see him leaning against the wall, looking at me through the steam.

"Something stupid, I assure you," I muttered shifting slightly in the water as I raised a hand out for him. He came to me and resting on his knees by the bath, taking my hand in his. He pressed a kiss to my palm and linked our fingers together. "You're too good for me, you know."

"I assure you, it's the other way around." He used my words against me giving my hand a little tug as he trailed his fingers up my arm. "I've been meaning to take you away for a while now."

"You trying to have your wicked way with me?" I smiled at him, catching my bottom lip between my teeth the way I knew he loved. "You're not going to use a cheesy line on me, Draco, are you?"

"Something like, can I Slytherin?" he joked, allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up in amusement. I slapped the water causing a small wave to hit him. He could be cheesy and gross at the same time. "You asked for it."

"What have you got planned, Malfoy?" I asked remembering his nervous behaviour before we had dinner. He was also jittery when we were leaving Malfoy Manor.

"If I told you all my secrets you'd have left me by now."

"I know all your secrets, Draco. You're crap at hiding things. You're nose twitches and your ears burn red, like Ronald." I couldn't resist added the last bit. He hated when I compared him to Ron. He didn't like to admit that he had more in common with him and Harry than he wished.

"Urgh, we were having a lovely moment and then you went and ruined it." His hair flopped over his forehead and he flung his head forward. I reached up, playing with the blond locks.

"You need a haircut." I gave his hair a tug and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I still think you look hot though."

"And you, my dear, look utterly divine." He let his eyes roam over my body through the water and I couldn't help but feel a tingle run through my body. I loved that he had no shame checking me out and didn't ever hide that he was doing it. It was flattering.

"Perhaps you should Slytherin and join me," I teased, cupping his face and laughing at his eyes roll.


	3. A Fairly Big Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Another chapter for you.
> 
> I want to let everyone know that I write these chapters on the go and post them once they are finished. I don't have a secret stash and post willy nilly. I write them and then I post them.
> 
> Please except my apology for any mistakes. I'm rubbish at triple checking and I often get into fights with word/google/grammarly about everything.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. Comet96 xx

**27th May 2003**

The peace and quiet was something I was used to.

With my job role and the chaos at Hogwarts over my last couple of years, I was always able to go with the speedy, death-at-your-door pace, but this, sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on my skin as I sipped at a mug of coffee.

Three days of utter bliss with Draco was a dream.

I should have known it was too good to be true and I was very aware of it as a owl flew into the kitchen, landing in front of me, holding out it's foot. I frowned as I reached over and attentively took the letter that was neatly tied to the Horned Owl.

I knew who it was from. I'd seen the owl before, but I was hoping they wouldn't find me here. With a huff, I pulled the wax seal of the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are once again writing to you in hopes that you will join us on Thursday 5th June for a formal interview._

_As mentioned before in our previous letters, we would be most honoured if you would accept our offer you a in the new British International Wizarding Hospital, due to open at the end of the Summer._

_Over the course of your employment at St Mungo's we have seen the hard work ethic you have and the way you care and treat your patients. You come highly recommended by St Mungo's board and we would be foolish not to offer you this position._

_Please write back to confirm whether you will be joining us on the 5th June._

_Georgia Hammond_

_Head of the British International Wizarding Hospital Office._

_The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Level 3 of the British Ministry of Magic._

They were persistent in that bloody department. I thought they would have got the message after they sent me five letters, but apparently they felt the need for me to be there.

"What have you got?" Draco asked coming into the kitchen and placing a folder down on the table. His eyes were resting on the bloody owl I forgot about as it waited patiently for me to send a reply. I bet that lady told him not to move until it got a reply.

"You're going to be mad at me," I said, holding the letter out for him and waiting with bated breath as he took it from my fingers. Watching him read the letter was painful. He'd know that they'd written to me beforehand and he'd wonder why I hadn't told him.

After a few minutes, he looked up and sighed in relief, which made me frown. Why was he relieved?

"You know, you've been acting weird for a while now and I was worried you were going to leave me. This makes sense and I'm relieved that you're not about to dump me and find some famous Quidditch player," he said setting the letter down between us and gave me a small smile.

"You're such a dork, Malfoy," I replied, leaning over and grabbed his hand and giving it a little squeeze. "If anything, it would be an Auror I'd replace you with." I winked but felt happy that he knew everything now. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? This is an amazing opportunity for you and if you want to take it, I support you all the way."

He really was too good for me.

We all knew what the British International Wizarding Hospital meant for the world. It was going to be bigger than any current wizarding hospital and it was going to work with magic and muggle medicine – the first of its kind since St Mungo's used muggle stitches on Arthur Weasley.

It was one of the many joint International Wizarding Hospital throughout the world and I heard there was going to be a direct floo to each hospital around the world for fast and easy access for emergencies.

In retrospect it was said to be the best thing to happen to the wizarding world since Harry defeated Voldemort.

"I love you," I told him, moving around the table and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed a kiss to his collarbone and smiled at the way his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Are you going to reply."

"I can't."

He pushed me away from him lightly, his brows dipped down as he shook his head slightly.

"I don't understand. You couldn't stop talking about this hospital when it was announced in the Daily Prophet, but now you're not interested in taking the position they've offered you?" He said sounding just as frustrated as he looked.

"It's on your birthday. I'm not going to an interview when the day's meant to be about you."

Even to my ears it sounded like a crap excuse.

"I couldn't give a crap about my birthday. What's really stopping you?"

There was really no way to keep anything from him. He knew me too well, better than anyone else and there was nothing I could hide from him.

"People are going to talk." He nodded as if it was acceptable, but he wasn't getting it. "They'll think I got offered the position because I'm Harry Potter's cousin and not because I deserve it."

"When have you ever cared what people thought of you?" he said, running his arms over my arms as he tugged me closer to him.

"I don't care, but I also don't believe I'm the right person for this position."

"Why would you say something like that?"

Right. Now to admit to my insecurities over announcing our relationship even though I've pushed him into announcing it to everyone.

Could you say spoilt brat any louder?

"I'm scared about announcing our relationship to everyone," I said and almost immediately regretted it once I saw Draco's face drop. "Not because I'm ashamed of being with yo, but because I'm worried they won't except you and I don't want to chose between you and my family, Draco, because I'll always chose you and they won't understand that."

Silence.

That was how he left me.

Standing alone, like an idiot in the kitchen as he walked away without a word.

And what was one to do when their boyfriend walks out on them after you practically tell him you would chose him over your much-loved family?

Perhaps I should leave and see this much-loved family of mine and tell them about the job offer. Or go cry to Ginny and Hermione and tell them I've been an idiot and thought it was a good idea to lie to them for two years.

"Marry me."

I stared at him open-mouthed as he came running into the room holding an elegant green box.

"What the fuck?"

Great response Elspeth. Very ladylike and respectful.

"Marry me," he said, opening the box and getting down on one knee as he showed me the delicate silver band. There was a remarkable emerald set in the middle and I couldn't help but snort at how Slytherin of him it was. Green and silver.

"Why?" I asked confused at why he'd want to marry me.

I was convinced I was beyond annoying and I was too stubborn. We were not compatible for each other.

"Compatibility doesn't mean anything. And yes, you did say that out loud." He rose from his awkward position and took my hand. "You can be annoying, but it doesn't matter because I know I annoy you too. We're both ambitious and stubborn. We both have achievements that are probably impossible to reach but we never give up on them. Marrying you is one of my ambitions and I will never give up on you." He paused, taking the ring from the box and holding it out for me to see. "I'll ask you again. Elspeth-Rose Euphemia Potter would you please marry me?"


	4. A Fairy Surprising Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These are all woman that fancy you, Malfoy." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "They've all reported me because they think I'm sleeping with you."
> 
> Elspeth Potter was used to the limelight, but getting attention for all the wrong reasons, she wasn't. Being suspended from her job as a Healer was one step, but when family secrets come out it may push her over the edge. Add in romance, family and a few death threats, then you have the perfect Summer of 2003.
> 
> How can Elspeth manage a chaotic life when she's keeping things from the Great Harry Potter, Ron can't seem to keep his nose out of other people's business, and Lucius Malfoy is plotting her death.
> 
> On top of it all, her cousin is due to get married in August, Blaise Zabini's constantly trying to get her to sign some suspicious looking contracts, and she's certain Narcissa Malfoy has become her number one fan against all odds.
> 
> It was going to be a fairly impossible few months.

**31st May 2003**

I hated waiting. It seemed like the worst thing to be done, especially when you wanted time to speed up. I'd cleaned the kitchen and family room more times than I could count and I was finding it hard to find something else to do.

"Will you stop," Draco said, running his hand through his hair as he sat opposite me trying to read the newspaper. I say trying because he'd been playing more attention to me than any words in the paper.

"I can't help it." It's not like I could control my nerves. If I could, I wouldn't have spent over two hours cleaning an already spotless kitchen.

"Stop worrying, Ellie, it'll be over soon."

"I don't understand how you're so calm. Anything could happen, we might end up starting the third wizarding war."

"You're so dramatic," he said, dropping the newspaper on the breakfast bar. "We're telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione that we're seeing each other, it's not going to start a war."

"And Ginny. Don't forget her."

He opened his mouth to reply but the buzzing of our alarms alerted us to someone apparating into the manor. I exchanged a look with Draco before rushing out to the entrance hall.

Harry and Ginny stood there, frozen on the spot thanks to the wards we had in place. With a wave of my wand, they were both able to move again and set a thankful look in my direction.

"Love the wards," Ginny said sarcastically as she stumbled to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"You need to teach me the spell, it might stop Ron from randomly apparating into our house at all hours," Harry said, pulling Ginny away from me and bringing me in his arms. I always felt less lonely when I was with Harry. He was the only true family I had left and it reminded me that I was completely alone in the world.

Hermione and the Weasley's might have grown to be family over the years, but there was nothing like having someone out there that shared your blood.

And I had Draco now. Any children we had in the future would be part of me too.

"What's wrong?"

I always hated how easy Harry was able to read me. It was like I was the only one he could read, anything to do with anyone else went over his head.

"You know I invited you round for drinks and dinner?" I said, flicking my eyes to Ginny. "Well I wasn't completely honest with you."

"Ellie, you have a Malfoy in your house," Ginny hissed, her hand twitching as she stepped closer to Harry.

"Draco," Harry greeted in a civilised manner. Draco nodded in return, stepping further into the entrance hall as I stepped away from Harry.

"Harry," Draco said in return, stopping as he came to my side.

"Surprise!" I said, giving them a forced smile as I waved my hands in the air.

"What's he doing here?" Ginny asked, curiously. She wasn't holding any resentment towards him. She was the only Weasley that didn't seem to mind him having spoken to him a lot at St Mungo's when she'd come to see me.

"Umm, well, you see, umm." I tried to find the words but they kept escaping me.

"We've been seeing each other for the last two years," Draco said, announcing the words I found too difficult to say. I slowly turned to face him, my eyes wide in annoyance. We were meant to slowly announce it to them. It's why I told Harry to come half an hour before Ron.

"And you didn't think to tell us before now?" Ginny asked, the anger evident in her voice and on her face. It must be a curse to have that Weasley trait, the colouring of your skin in anger.

"How would you have reacted if I told you two years ago? None of you liked it when I told you he was head of my department and you all kicked off when he was named Head Healer." I didn't want to admit it in front of Draco, but it had taken a lot of convincing on my part to get Ginny comfortable around him.

"That was Ron," Harry said, causing me to roll my eyes. While Harry had gotten over his childhood rivalry with Draco, he often agreed with Ron when he was on one. "I honestly don't care who you're with as long as they respect you, and judging by the way Malfoy looks at you, I say he does."

"So sweet of you, Potter," Draco teased, giving my cousin a smirk as he waved him into the kitchen, no doubt for a drink before Ron arrives.

"Piss off, Malfoy," he said following after the blond, leaving me alone with Ginny.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell us sooner," Ginny said walking to my side and watching the two men walk away. "Alright, I understand why." She added the last part when I gave her a pointed look.

"Come on, let's wait for Ron and the potential murder of my lover."

"Did you have to say lover?" Ginny stuck her tongue out and shivered as she thought about being intimate with Draco.

"My beau, my soulmate, the one I'll love forever. What one works best for you, Gin?" I asked, laughing as we joined Draco and Harry at the table.

"You could have just said boyfriend," she grumbled, dropping into the chair next to Harry.

* * *

It was strange to see Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting next to each other debating who was the better Quidditch team.

Harry was a strong Puddlemere United fan and was insisting that they were the best even though they were currently fifth in the league. Draco was a fierce Pride of Portree supporter, thanks to my influence - he wouldn't ever admit that less than two years ago he would be on the same side as Harry and supporting Puddlemere United.

"Come on, Harry, even my Harpies are third and a lot better than United," Ginny said, throwing a Snitch soft toy at him. We'd gotten out the Quidditch soft toys we'd brought Teddy to show them.

"Let's not forget who beat the Wasps and are now in first place," I added throwing the Quaffle in the air at Draco, smirking as it hit him in the face.

"Yeah, Harry, even the Cannons are in fourth place," Ron said as he clambered into the kitchen, Hermione following behind him rolling her eyes. It took three seconds for the large smile to drop from his face and glare at the man next to me. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, smacking her husband on the arm. "Don't be rude, Draco is Ellie's guest."

"He's a Death Eater, Moine. Harry should be arresting him," he moaned, glaring at Draco and taking a defensive step forward, his wand out.

"Ron," Ginny said and I could see how mortified she was that her brother would act like this.

"Harry do something!" Ron looked at Harry and his frown deepened when Harry didn't move. "Harry, come on mate, he's a Death Eater."

"He's the Head Healer at St Mungo's, Ron, he's no Death Eater," Harry said bringing disappointment to Ron but happiness to me. Ron scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at us all as we stared at him.

"Well at least kick him out. You invited friends round, not scum." It was really hard to tell people Ron was family, especially when he was being a twat.

"Well that will be a bit hard considering he lives here," I said reaching over and taking Draco's hand in mine.

"What do you mean he lives here?"

It seemed that the five of us all realised that we had all come to know someone that was truly a blithering idiot. I felt for Hermione, I really did. She was the one married to him. It seemed she realised that to when she dropped her head into her hands.

"They're obviously dating, Ronald," she said, shaking her head in disappointment. I bet she regretted marrying him now.

"Why would you do that?"

Why did it seem I could never do anything right in Ron's eyes? At first he didn't want to talk to me because I was a Slytherin. Half the time during our time at Hogwarts he thought I was spying on them. Then he had to go and question why I wanted to become a healer and work with Malfoy and now he sounded disgusted that I'd want to be with him.

Everyone else seemed to accept it - except from Lucius, but we weren't including him - so why couldn't he?

"Actually, we're engaged," I said, uncovering the concealment charm I had placed over the beautiful ring on my left hand. We weren't going to tell anyone until the whole family knew we were together, but Ron was really pissing me off.

I waved my left hand making sure Ron could catch a glimpse of the Slytherin colours as they sparkled under his nose.

"Oh my God!" Ginny screeched, jumping out of her chair, grabbing my hand. She started giggling before surprising us all and bringing Draco into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Wow," Harry mumbled looking at his fiance and then at Draco giving him a smirk. "Half an hour in your presence mate and you've got Gin trying to jump your bones."

"Harry!" Harry flinched as Hermione and Ginny joined me in scolding him. He gave a shrug and a smirk and leaned over and offered his hand to Draco.

"Nice going there, you get to keep her and I don't take returns." Draco laughed as he shook Harry's hand and I sent them both a glare.

"I am an independent woman, Potter. I don't need you to tell my fiance whether or not he can keep me because it's alright with you. He didn't even ask for your permission."

"As the only male in your family, it's down to me to give you away and I might refuse," he teased, sending me a wink at his joke.

"I know someone better to give me away," I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"Who?"

"Teddy." We shared a look before we both burst out laughing. We knew how protective of family Teddy was and if he thought he had to give me to someone forever, he would no doubt say no.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked, reminding everyone that he was still here.

Great, when I thought all our problems were over with he had to open his mouth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


	5. A Fairly Easy Target

**It's not much, but I'm slowly trying to work on all my stories throughout this lockdown.**

**I hope everyone is safe and okay xx**

**Please enjoy,**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**June 1st, 2003**

"It's okay, Ellie, just breath." I looked down at the dress I was wearing and almost cringed. What in heaven's hell was I thinking of wearing a very muggle dress here of all places? It was a lovely tea-dress mainly in black with peachy pink roses decorating it. "I'm going to mess this up."

"Elspeth, honey, you've met my parents before," Draco said as we waited for his mother to join us in the parlour. I would be happier if his father decided against joining us.

"Yes, but we weren't here to tell your mother we're getting married," I hissed, smacking his hand away as he reached for my hand which was busy trying to get the creases out of my dress.

"You're getting married?" Narcissa asked, startling us as she entered the room. There was a large smile on her face and she rushed over to us and took my left hand in hers. "Oh, it's so beautiful, Draco."

"Only the best for, Ellie," my fiancé said, glancing at the man standing in the doorway. I followed his gaze and grimaced as Lucius scrunched his nose up at the news. "You don't have to like it, Father, but I am going to marry Elspeth."

"I'm so happy!" Narcissa shouted, cutting off whatever bitter remark her husband was about to make. "Oh, have you got a date? Do you need help planning it? Can I help?"

"Mother," Draco grumbled, running his hand over his face in annoyance. "Will you please calm down." He turned to me, grumbling as he leaned down. "You'd think we told her she was going to be a grandmother."

"Grandchildren! Oh, that would be lovely. I do adore little Teddy, but it would be fantastic if we had one of our own."

"Now you've got her started," I muttered, smiling brightly as she set her eyes on me. Before she could say anything more on grandchildren I distracted her with a marvellous and cunning plan. "Mrs Malfoy, I was wondering if you'd like to plan the wedding for us. Of course, if it's too much, I'm sure we could hire some—"

"Don't be silly, I'd love to plan it for you. Are you sure you don't want to do and I'll just help?" I could see the happiness in her wide eyes and knew it was a good way to get her mind off grandchildren.

"Well, with Draco busy at work and me being a healer, it doesn't really leave us much time to plan things." I glanced at Draco squeezing his hand to get him to agree. "I was thinking about getting together every other Sunday with Mrs Weasley and my bridesmaids to go over everything if that will be okay?" Why did I feel so nervous talking to her?

I think it had more to do with the glared Lucius was sending me. If he had his wand I was sure he'd curse me by now.

"It would be so lovely having the wedding here on the—"

"No." Draco cut her off. His jaw was tight and I could see the disgust in his eyes. "That's just an insult towards Harry and Hermione. I'm not holding the wedding here, no matter what Malfoy traditions state."

Narcissa gave Draco a gentle smile and rested her hand on his cheek.

"That's very sweet of you, dear." It wasn't hard to see how proud of him she was.

"We were hoping you'd be okay if we held the wedding at Potter Manor, mutual ground and all that," I muttered, not knowing if she'd get offended.

"That sounds lovely. I heard you have a wrap-around porch and a lake?"

"We do, why don't you join us for dinner on Sunday and you can have a look around?" I suggested knowing she'd like to leave the house. Fortunately, Lucius wouldn't be able to join her, not that he seemed bothered by that.

"That would be fantastic!" It seemed Narcissa was losing the high-class etiquette she had been raised with if she was using words like fantastic with so much enthusiasm. She was spending too much time with Andromeda. "Have you got a date in mind?"

"We were thinking spring next year, not sure if we want it in March or April," I said, taking control of the conversation as Draco stood there slightly overwhelmed by his mother. "We best be off, Mrs Malfoy, we've got Teddy tonight and we promised we'd go get ice-cream."

"Oh, that boy does get spoilt," Narcissa said, rubbing her hand over her chest above her heart.

"We've been trying to butter him up," Draco said, sheepishly smiling at the accusing look his mother sent him. "We're telling him about the engagement."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You should have seen him when Harry told him he'd be marrying Ginny. Got a bit upset that someone was stealing his godfather from him," I said, remembering that Harry had come to me with a distraught Teddy.

"It's worse this time because Ellie's like his mother and I don't want him thinking I've stolen his godmother from him," Draco said, rubbing his hand over his face and into his hair. "I suppose we shouldn't put it off any longer."

"You might be expecting Draco back tonight, Mrs Malfoy. Teddy has been known to get upset with his cousin," I teased, remembering the time Teddy used accidental magic and turned Draco's hair pink.

"Yes, Andy has told me about his tantrums. Draco, just promise him he can see Ellie whenever he wants and it should be fine," she assured him, resting her hand on his arm looking between the two of us with happiness. "I'm so happy."

"We'll see you on Sunday, Mother," Draco said, rolling his eyes and placing a kiss to her cheek. I gave her a smile before taking Draco's hand and letting him apparate us to Andy's house.

* * *

"No."

I shared a glance with Draco before turning to face the blue-haired boy. The five-year-old was staring at Draco and from the intensity of his look I was afraid he'd burst.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, reaching over and brushing my fingers through his hair.

"He didn't ask me, so no. You can't marry Mumma Ellie," Teddy said, digging his spoon back into his ice-cream and scrunching his nose up at Draco.

"If Draco asks you, will you be happy?" I asked knowing it was a long shot but I had to try.

"And a cat," Teddy said, his eyes flicking up to look at us before digging back into his ice-cream.

"A cat?" We shared a look over the table, unsure what Teddy was meaning. Obviously he said a cat, but did he actually mean a cat?

"I want a cat."

"Oh." Draco turned to me, a frown on his face and I knew he was going to argue. I shook my head quickly, giving him a pointed look and nodding down to Teddy. If this was what he wanted then I wasn't going to argue. I wouldn't have it turning out like the Harry incident. "Well, okay then, Teddy. Would you mind if I asked Ellie to—"

"Mumma Ellie," Teddy corrected, glancing up from his ice-cream waiting for Draco to continue. Draco's jaw tightened and I bit my lip to stop my laughter from coming out. Teddy was manipulating the situation.

"Teddy, can I please marry your Mumma Ellie?" Draco asked, letting his eyes flicker to me which narrowed in annoyance as I fiddled with my peanut butter ice-cream in amusement.

"I suppose." The way Teddy dragged the words out let us know that he was going to say something else. "Though you won't stop me from seeing her? And you have to buy me a cat and I've gotta 'ave lots and lots of ice-cream and sweets and I want stuff from Uncle Georgie's shop."

Yep. I knew there was more to it.

"Of course, Teddy," I said, cutting Draco off before he could say something that would cause distress to the boy. "Shall we finish with our ice-cream and go shopping?"

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve—"

"Shush, Draco, or you'll wake Teddy," I said. Trying to keep the smile from my lips as I rested Teddy down on his bed in our house and glanced at my fiancé. He was grumbling under his breath and glaring at the large pile of bags sat in the middle of Teddy's room.

Teddy had played him and we all knew it. Everything he asked for Draco got him because that little boy had him wrapped around his finger. I couldn't wait to tell Harry when he came to pick Teddy up tomorrow.

"We bought two cats, Ellie. We don't even need a cat," he hissed glaring into the hallway where he set down the two cages.

"You have to admit though, they are cute," I said lifting both kittens from their cages as we made our way down to the living room. Teddy had decided he couldn't choose between them and said we were getting both. One for him and one for me. He wanted the ginger tabby cat and named her Xena and he gifted me with the little male black cat with big blue eyes, who he called Felix.

"You spoil him too much," Draco grumbled, his nose scrunching up in distaste as Xena brushed against his leg and shoving her head under his fingers.

"Me? You're the one that bought it all. You didn't have to do that." I laughed at the look on his face and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "What are you gonna be like with our own children?"

"A pushover no doubt if Teddy's taught me anything." He sighed and ran his hand over his face looking miserable about the amount he'd gotten Teddy.

"You should have said no to him, he was pushing you because you're easy to play," I told him, nudging the kittens out of the way as I cambered onto his lap, pressing my lips to his neck. Draco tilted his head back, letting his fingers run through my hair as he relaxed. "See," I said, pulling back and smirking at him. "You're easy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
